


Irresponsible Spirit Lady makes -> 15 year old Boy -> Sign a Harem Contract!

by StrangeRabbit



Series: Irresponsible Spirit Lady [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Body Modification, Break Up, Breast Growth, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cervix Penetration, Cheating, Cheating/Break Up additionally also both rever to The Passerby Woman, Cheating/Break Up both apply to Two out of the Three Cheerleaders, Cheating/Divorce/Re-Marriage all apply to Football-Bullies's Mother & the GP, Cheating/Divorce/Re-Marriage all apply to the Football-Bullies's Father with someone Else, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Slut, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Father is not Mention in Story at all, Football-Bullies's Father Cheated on the Mother basically throughout Their Marriage, Harem, I DO NOT CONDONE PEDOPHILIA, Impregnation, Incest, Interspecies Breeding, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Magic Cock, Marriage Contracts, Mating, Mind Control, Moral Degeneration, Mother has been Single ever since the Father left, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pheromones, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protagonist Becomes a Father of Multiple Babies ( and even Some Puppies ), Re-Marriage, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship, This story is not real, Threesome - F/F/M, cock growth, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, father's Info is Just for Story Building so you Won't be left With Questions about that Subject, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeRabbit/pseuds/StrangeRabbit
Summary: This work is the first part of a loosely connected, as in the same universe, set of stories which is called: Irresponsible Spirit Lady.Read the Tags for info if you want a more proper summary, trust me when i say that it does not get that much more complicated than what is written in the tags.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Irresponsible Spirit Lady [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759366
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Spirit Lady finds 15 year old Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be divided in Chapters, and further in seperate sections divided by lines like these:
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> To make the reading somewhat easier. But in the unique case of "Chapter 1: Spirit Lady finds 15 year old Boy"  
> This line ( which in this specific chapter will be used only ones ) will aditionally indicate a seperation of whom the story is centered aound on, such as with words in: I, Me, Myself,- etc.  
> Which above the line will be in The Spirit lasy's perspective, but below this line will be in the perspective of the Protagonist of this particulair story instead.  
> Chapter's 2 onwards, will al be in the Protagonist's perspective comepletely. With those aforementioned lines in the later Chapters, only still functioning as further seperations of the story , and nothing else.

I am Booooorrreeeeed!!!

Why does he keep using the powers i gave him to do these repetitive life numbing tasks?  
I gave him the power to write down instructions on a piece of paper, and if someone else read them, provided that the reader was able to read the text, understand what was written, and if it was something the reader could have done in a slightly different context, then they would follow it as if it was a command.  
However, they could not do something that was to different in nature to either their personality and/or their capabilities, and they could also not not understand a text that was written in a language which they could not read, or which use of words was somehow above their level of intellectual understanding.  
For example, if someone was fully capable to punch someone in the face at a street barbecue over a petty argument, then they could , provided it was written on the paper, also punch someone in the face at a supermarket because they looked at them a certain way.  
But you could not make someone who was completely opposed to any and all forms of violence, hit someone with a bowling ball in the face at a bowling alley because they cheated in the bowling game.  
And you could make someone who was skilled at IT and making websites, who occasionally made websites for free for his family and close friends but not for anyone else, make it for you, even if you were a complete stranger to him, in case you wrote that and let him read it.  
Yet you could not Make someone with zero practical skills fix your leaking roof for you, even if he would have done it for free incase he had the skills.

Yet this man, he used this power for nothing else then these repetitive slight alterations of numbers on those computer thingies. To make himself seem a little tiny bid more competent at his boring office job then he already seemed to be.

It was excruciating i say!

It is time that i searched for a different source of fun again. Hhmmmm…  
Now where would i find a suitable human, either greedy and/or dumb enough to make a deal with me?  
The Shopping district? …… naahhh! Alot of Those shallow types were way to materialistic for my offerings to get anywhere near fun!  
Lets see, what else…..  
The beach? No, they either tell me to go away, but with much less friendly words, or they asked me to make their muscles bigger, or they wanted me to make them have a permanent sun-tan so they did not need to go sunbathing all the time.  
That obscure location with the caravans stretched all over the place then? …. Nope, when they saw me they began with some incoherent screaming about the Seeiithan and how Djeebus would punish me or something? I don't know, i could not make any sense of them at all.

Where then? hhhhmmmm…..

Wait a second..... where am i? I know that i was floating around during my thought process, but i must have been WAAAYYY deeper in my head than usual, because i think i'm lost!

Okay, what do i do when i get lost again? What would Lefya say? uuuhhmmm, she would probably tell me to get a nice cup of thee and think it over, scratch that,, her hocus pocus talks never worked for me!  
What about Niiba then? Naahh, she would be just as lost as i am and ask Vuella like she Always does, and then Vuella would pester me endlessly again for my latest mistake and laugh her ass of! No Niiba is sweet but best to be avoided with stuff like this, and Vuella is always such a total BITCH!!!!

Wait! Calm yourself! Getting angry right now isn't going to get you anywhere. Phuuu! Breath in, breath out.... There we go! Now lets think for a second....

Ahh! Amariss! She Always gives decent advide, well, when you can get her attention that is. So, what would she have done right now?  
O i know! Look for directions! Humans always seem to have these interesting things standing around, street sign's, i think they called them.

So lets see….. Ah! There is one over there! As i hastily decented upon the Sign, my facial expression quickly changed from happy smiles to sad face in an instant!  
I have absolutely no idea what street this is..... Perfect, still lost! UUgghhh! Could this get any worse! And then it started raining….. I am a spirit so it's not like i would get wet, but rain is stil SOOO depressing! It's really overated.

As i decended with my two feet to the ground and started walking in a sad manner with my head hung low ( like i always did when i felt like shit and it started raining. I know, sounds very specific, but when you have existed as long as i do, it becomes a proper self definable kind of situation to which you can give a seperate definition and response too. ),  
i suddenly heard a voice… A voice? I lifted my head, peaked my attention centered around my ears, and listened.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me introduce myself! My name is Giovanni. First Name: Giovanni Second/Middle Name: Peters Bridge( Yes, my sParent's thought is was a good idea to name me after soem Bridge in: England, UK. ) Last Name: Clavata( Apperently one of my ancestors was a Spanish soldier whom was very impressed with the Paraponera Clavata, or Bullet Ant in english. )  
But i am called Gio by my friends and family, and i technically don't have any Italion background, my mother simply liked the name. I am 15 years old, a Highschool of Sophomore in the local Highschool closest to my house, and i get bullied alot, like alot alot. I don't have any particulair bully,  
there are simply quite a few whom anywhere inbetween my first day as a Freshmen and now have Bullied me at least 3 or more times per month, differing both per individual Bully, as well as per month for any of such bullies, in exactly how much per month they bullied me.

My parents are divorced since about a decade, and i haven't seen my dad since. I live with my 44 year old mom, my 23 year old college graduate eldest sister: Clair, my 17 year old Highschool Senior second-oldest sister: Lalette, my 14 year old Highschool Junior younger sister: Sara, and our female family dog( a Black Labrador ): Minnie, respectively.

Today my bullying at school had been worse than usual, Tom Breddart had tied me to a lantern while Flint Caspers and Bush Norman soaked me with apple juice out of a cans. Cans full of expired apple juice!  
I was found by the janitor when he was going to seal things of, and he laughed at me before untying me! I guess it is true what they say, that the Janitor use to be a bullie back in his own Highschool days, the same Highschool, never left town.

Anyways, i was picked up by my understandingly worried mother, and brought home in time for dinner, which i ate in a bathrobe because my clothes were in the washing machine.  
After i finished eating i wen't to my room, and have been there ever since. I spent most of my time here in my room today wearing pyamas while crying on my bed, my eyes are starting to irritate from it now.

And as i was basically still laying there, having in and out after cries from time to time, i suddenly heard the voice of the woman that would change my life! 

"Hey there!" 

"Waahhh! Who are you, w-w-what d-do you w-w-w-want from me?"

"My names is not important right now, but as youcan see, i am a spirit! Not a ghost mind you, as i have never been a living mortal before. I am supposed to be this way".

"I-i s-see. So, y-y-you aren't going to hurt me?"

"Oh no silly, i am going to make you sign a contract! YAY".

"C-c-contract?"

"Yes, a c-c-contract ( giggle ), so you don't have to be afraid, i am not going to hurt you!"

"O, okay.... Soooo…. What do you mean by contract?" I answered questionally, as i moved from having my back pressed tight against the wall to the edg of my bed, and replaced my shocked face with a curious yet still highly alert face.

As the Spirit's pretty face turned into a naughty smile, i gulped almost audibly. Fearfull yet at the same time very interested in whatever was going to be happening next.


	2. Harem Contract: Dream or Reality?

I had a weird dream last night, i mean, i had weird dreams quite often, but those were more of the: incoherent/visually vague/very random - variety, while this was coherent, clear and it felt so......., felt so.........., if felt so real!  
It was about a spirit, a woman, dressed in a way you would expect to see uppon a statue of antiquity. She said that she wanted to wright down a contract with me, if this had been real, i would probably be screwed by now, because if i learned anything from reading ancient mythologies and legends,  
it's that mortals stupid enough to make deals with supernatural creatures, were often tricked by them, mostly leading to unpleasant endings for the mortals in question. 

But i apparently took to long with coming up for a wish to make a contract out of, because the seemingly perfect features of her face changed into an irritated frown, which instantly brought me to attention, fearing for my life! However, just as quickly, the frown was replaced by the smiles she had shown earlier, after which, she came up with an idea for a contract of her own, and because that idea of hers being seemingly void of any and all upfront Obvious dangerous stuff,  
and myself being utterly afraid that getting on her nerves again might promt her to take my soul from me or something along those lines( not taking any chances with the question if she would actually be capable of doing that in the first place ), immediately accepted the contract. 

The oddest part the dream was subject of the contract, "A Harem Contract", what i thought to be a nightmare of sort's, was apperently a creative flop of an attempt on my brain's part, in order to give me a wett dream it seemed.........  
Had i been bullied so much in my life, that my brain had finally developed some sort of Stockholm Syndrome? Did it tell itself that i liked to be dominated, like some BDSM type shit? If so, then maybe my mother was right, maybe i should see a doctor. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As i further continued my inner thoughts over that dream, i suddenly awoke when i felt a tap on my right shoulder. "Hey, you're asked a question by Mr. Meth over there". As i turned around in my school chair to see it was Kevin, who looked at me with that typical mischievous grin on his face, he wasn't one of my bullies,  
but he had never helped me against the bullies nor has he aided me with anything else in my life either. He didn't care about my scores at school being okay, i knew instantly then that i had been dreaming in class while the teacher asked me a question, Kevin always liked kids like me to get into awkward moments like this,  
it was one of his favorite "shows" to watch. Not just me either, he just liked everyone around him getting into trouble like that. He always had been that way: indifferent, was never bullied nor did he bully anyone himself  
( likely because most bullies, especially those who were the same age as him or younger, learned the hard way that he wasn't to be messed with, because of his nerves of steel, never backing down when cornered,  
and due to his natural charisma + a crossbreed appearance of a badboy with a slim pretty boy mixed into one, and with his athleticism and fast reflexes as a member on the school's Turning team, typically turning the attempted bullying against the perpetrators instead ), and all in all an asshole in his general personality.

As i then turned around to face the teacher: Mr. Keitel( apperently of German ancestry ), or Mr. Meth, as he was often jokingly referred to by basically all of the trouble makers among the students of this school regardless of Grade( Freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, Senior ), or class, including virtually all delinquents, most bullies, and including Kevin as well,  
i was greeted by the typical "not amused face" of our stern math teacher. needless to say, whatever my excuse was( not necessary to note here ), it did not help me at all, and resulted in the typical wave of laughter among my fellow classmates, including of course: Kevin. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The rest of my day at school was pretty uneventful, and luckily, i did not get bullied.  
I was picked up by my mother, as we went straight from school to our general practitioner, in order to see if i did not have any damage, to be looked at, as possibly caused by my frequent torment at school.  
Our time in the waiting room was as boring as ever, with all the white halls and stuff, just nothing but walk to the desk to let one of the secretary's know that we have arrived, before sitting down on one of the many simplistic seats, until you were called by the practitioner.

The actual GP appointment wen't pretty smooth, also as per usual, only having the regular questions and check ups, before some standerd advice was given( something that was mostly necessary to assure my mother that i was just fine ),  
before we went to say our goodbyes however, the GP suddenly began sniffing the air, after which she asked: "Do you smell that?", as she looked at us, as if waiting for us to give her the answer, too which both me and my mother gave her a typical reaction of shaking our heads while uttering a soft no answer, before we finally made our leave.

The rest of the day i spent at home doing the usual: doing my homework, cuddling with Minnie, eating dinner, Playing video Games, etc. Before finally going to bed.

The next morning i: awoke, had breakfast, took a shower, put some clothes on, and went to school, also as per normal. School that day, went pretty normal at first as well, i had some classes( including math as taught by Mr. Keitel aka Mr. Meth ) and then had gym class before going to the showers afterwards,  
and then having lunchbreak, followed by some more classes.

The odd part of the day happened after school was over, while most students went home, with the exception of some trouble makers whom were made to stay after, and the usual after school hours: sport training sessions of our school's various clubs,  
which included Kevin with the boys Turning team, and my sister Lalette who so happens to be the Ace on our school's Girls Tennis team, i ( while in deep thought over typical stuff like what new videos games i would like to save money for ) walked next to the fence of our school's (American)Football field, while enjoying the sun and some fresh air along the way.


End file.
